Cidade dos Césares
thumb|right|300px|Cidade dos Césares ou Trapalanda A Cidade dos Césares ou Trapalanda é uma cidade legendária oculta na Patagônia, tida como possuidora de imensas riquezas. Pertenceu originalmente ao mesmo imaginário das cidades ocultas de Manoa ou Eldorado e Paitíti ou Candire, mas enquanto a primeira era situada no norte da América do Sul e a segunda no centro do subcontinente, a Cidade dos Césares foi procurada no extremo sul. Tomou, com o tempo, uma forma algo diferente: seria não uma cidade indígena, mas um reino conquistado por aventureiros europeus. Origens da lenda O primeiro elemento da lenda provém da expedição de Sebastião Caboto entre 1526 e 1530 (leia em Paitíti). Enquanto sua frota permanecia no rio da Prata, ele enviou a terra um destacamento de quinze homens para "descobrir minas de ouro e prata, bem como outras riquezas", comandado pelo capitão Francisco César. Dois ou três meses depois, voltaram apenas "seis ou sete (...) falando de uma riqueza tão grande que chegava às raias da maravilha". É provável que os homens do capitão César tivessem recolhido informações relativas à civilização incaica, cujos ecos teriam chegado ao litoral atlântico. Em 1535, uma esquadra comandada pelo português Simão de Alcabaça cruzou o estreito de Magalhães, mas parte da tripulação se amotinou e assassinou o comandante. Os marinheiros leais conseguem retomar o controle e abandonam os amotinados sobreviventes no Estreito. Em 1540, uma flotilha de quatro navios armada pelo bispo de Plasencia chegou ao estreito de Magalhães procurando ouro, prata, pedras ou pérolas. A nau-capitânia afundou, mas a tripulação conseguiu se salvar. O segundo navio retornou à Espanha, o terceiro ao Peru e o quarto desapareceu sem deixar traços. Em 1584, um contingente sob as ordens de Sarmiento de Gamboa desembarcou no estreito de Magalhães para fortificar as duas margens. Criados dois estabelecimentos, Sarmiento partiu com o navio que restava para buscar socorro, que jamais obteve. Quatro anos mais tarde, foi recolhido o único sobrevivente, Tomé Hernández, que depois de ter sido interrogado sobre a língua falada pelos índios da região, que só os ouvia dizer "Jesus!" e "Santa Maria!" e que eles, olhando para o céu, deixavam perceber que no interior das terras havia outros homens barbudos usando botas, bem comoo outros moços parecidos com os jovens marinheiros espanhóis. De fato, já havia cidades fundadas pelos europeus mais ao norte, mas foi a interpretação fantástica que predominou: deveria haver naquela região cidades desconhecidas, povoadas por brancos. Em 1599, depois de conquistado o Chile, os mapuches lançaram um violento ataque para recuperar suas terras. Os colonos fugiram para o sul e conta-se que da ilha de Chiloé entraram na atual Patagônia argentina, onde desapareceram. O mito A Cidade dos Césares foi imaginado como a projeção do sonho dos conquistadores: alguns deles, que os teriam precedido - possivelmente os náufragos do estreito de Magalhães - haviam encontrado riquezas fabulosas e fundado uma cidade onde o ouro e a prata eram abundantes. Eles se vestiam com elegância, possuíam grande número de servidores e estavam bem protegidos. O jesuíta Diego de Rosales, em sua Historia General del Reino de Chile, com base no testemuho de dois sobreviventes da flotilha do bispo de Plasencia, chegou a dar um chefe de Estado ao reino fantástico: um certo Sebastián de Argüello, suposto almirante do navio naufragado no estreito. Já seu colega Guevara limitou-se a afirmar que "Trapalanda é uma província aparentemente imaginária, situada nas proximidades do estreito de Magalhães ou pelo menos na província magelânica que, segundo alguns, não seria outra senão a cidade ou as cidades dos Césares, também chamados patagônios." Na década de 1560, em plena guerra contra os mapuches, o governador do Chile encarregou Juan Jofré de repovoar Mendoza, fundar San Juan de la Frontera e de descobrir, mais ao sul, as províncias de Cuyo, Césares, Telam, Trapalanda e Conlara. O conselho municipal de Córdoba de Tucumán pediu ao governador Juan Ramírez de Velazco que partisse para "a descoberta da grande notícia da Trapalanda denominada dos Césares, de que recebemos informações". Até 1792, houve pelo menos vinte tentativas, partindo de Buenos Aires ou das cidades chilenas, para conquistar a cidade. Em 1660, um jesuíta italiano chamado Nicolás Mascardi libertou índios mantidos como escravos em Chiloé que, em agradecimento, lhe revelaram a existência de uma cidade habitada por espanhóis. O jesuíta os acompanhou na esperança de encontrar cristãos perdidos, ao lago Nahuel Huapi, de onde enviou mensageiros com cartas em castelhano, latim, grego, italiano, mapuche, puelche e poya, cujos destinatários são "os senhores espanhóis estabelecidos ao sul do lago Nahuel Huapi". Enquanto esperava, dois índios lhe trouxeram alguns objetos pertencentes a homens brancos e lhe informaram que a cidade procurada se encontrava em uma ilha. Mascardi retornou dois anos depois ao lago e atravessou a estepe até o Atlântico, sem encontrar a cidade. Fez ainda uma última viagem, na qual perdeu a vida. Em 1707, um certo Silvestre Antonio Roxas apresentou-se à Corte de Madrid como antigo cativo dos Pehuenches, tentando conseguir a missão de descobrir a cidade dos Césares. Equipou uma companhia enquanto aguardava a resolução do Consejo de Indias, que depois de doze anos foi negativa. Furioso, publicou e difundiu em todo o vice-reino do Peru seu Itinerário, segundo o qual a cidade se encontrava numa planície, havia ali belos templos e casas de pedra, assim como servidores índios convertidos. Os habitantes trabalhavam o ouro, a prata e o cobre da cordilheira, havia na cidade cereais e produtos hortículas, mas faltava vinho e óleo; por outro lado, comiam muito peixe e frutos do mar. Em 1733, o jesuíta Pedro Losano, embora incrédulo, citou grande número de cartas e documentos sobre os Césares em sua Descrição do Grande Chaco. Alude a um espanhol que aparecera em Chiloé, em uma estação na qual era impossível atravessar os Andes, que seria um César fugido da cidade de Hoyos, a principal e mais povoada das três que existiam no reino dos Césares, sendo as outras duas El Muelle e Los Sauces, a apenas dez léguas (55 km) de Calbuco (face a Chiloé no continente). No Chile, acrescentou-se a elas a cidade de Santa Mónica del Valle, próxima do rio Cahuelmo, todas ricas e bem defendidas e fortificadas. Não há ouro, mas há muita prata, usada em facas, panelas, vasos e até urinóis. Em 1774, Ignacio Pinuer, governador da cidade chilena de Valdivia, redigiu uma Relação na qual recolhia todos os boatos sobre a cidade encantada. Seria fortificada, cercada por um fosso e acessível apenas por uma ponte levadiça. Os canhões atiram "de vez em quando". Em suas casas, os Césares sentam em cadeiras de ouro e prata (...) usam chapéu, uma túnica bem ajustada ao corpo, camisa, caça bufante e calçados muito grandes". São imortais, "porque nesta terra os espanhóis não morrem. Não sabendo onde instalar toda essa gente, várias famílias (...) tinham passado para o outro lado da lagoa, a leste, onde tinham formado uma nova cidade". Em 1792, uma última expedição foi montada pelo franciscano Francisco Menéndez. Nas margens do lago Nahuel Huapi, ele descobriu as ruínas de uma antiga missão e os índios lhe contaram que os Césares viviam numa cidade chamada Chico Buenos Aires, às margens de um grande rio que desemboca em um lago maior que o Nahuel Huapi e eram governados pelo cacique Basilio. Na verdade, os indígenas o haviam informado, com razoável exatidão, sobre a colonia de Cármen de Patagones, fundada por Basilio Villarino na embocadura do rio Negro, na costa atlântica da Patagônia argentina. Mas Menéndez, vindo co Chile, não estava a par da nova fundação, vinda do rio da Prata. Sob a ameaça de ataque indígena, retornou ao Chile, sem deixar de sonhar com a cidade encantada. A Cidade dos Césares na ficção Em 1764, o inglês James Burgh inspirou-se na lenda sul-americana para um conto filosófico sobre uma sociedade ideal. Sua obra, An Account of de first Setlement, Laws, Form of Government and Police of the Cesares: A People of South America, in nine Letters, situa a cidade perto da cordilheira dos Andes, entre o Chile e a Patagônia. Ela teria sido fundada pelos naufragos da frota do bispo de Plasência. Seus habitantes, de culto protestante, tinham decidido edificá-la em forma de quadrilátero. As terras eram repartidas de maneira eqüitativa e ninguém podia aumentar suas riquezas. Ali não se admitia nem a mendicância, nem o ócio, nem nenhum outro vício e a circulação de metais preciosos e bebidas destiladas era proibida. Os adeptos da "seita papista" eram tolerados, embora fossem aapartados de qualquer cargo público ou político. Referências *Jorge Magasich-Airola e Jean-Marc de Beer, América Mágica: quando a Europa da Renascença pensou estar conquistando o Paraíso. São Paulo: Paz e Terra, 2000. Category:Lugares imaginários